Confrontation In The Morgue
by PurpleOrchid85
Summary: Tru Davies and Jack Harper have a heated têteàtête in the city morgue over the fact that Jack saved Tru’s life. TruJack. [Oneshot, based on the episode “Grace”]


**CONFRONTATION IN THE MORGUE**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not claim ownership over _Tru Calling _and the characters of Tru Davies and Jack Harper. They are the product of Fox Channel. The only claim I own is this Fanfiction storyline.

**AN:** This is set after when Jack rescues Tru in the Episode "Grace" the storyline begins later on that night when Tru's on morgue duty again.

Tru Davies stared down to the soon-to-be identified body covered by a single white sheet, thinking about the events that transpired that day. Tru had the 'calling' of reliving days and today was a thrice relieved day. She thought of how she was Life, and that Jack Harper was Death. In layman's terms, Tru's the one who saves the victims' lives, while Jack simply ensures the victims die. On this thrice relieved day, she was intent on rescuing the life of Dr. Thomas Burrell, she had forgotten about the sniper that had killed the victim on day one. Unwittingly, Tru was targeted by Donald Stuart Mitchell the third, who was the sniper who actually killed Dr. Burrell on day one.

She frowned deeply as she reminisced. Jack had run and tackled her before the sniper would kill her. She was deeply disconcerted by what Jack had done for Tru. Hadn't Jack said that he wanted Tru to stop saving lives? She had thought Jack would be low enough to actually let herself be killed whilst in the "line of duty"?

"Tru." A deep male voice rang out in the silence of the cold metallic room. Tru spun angrily towards the voice, immediately recognising the voice.

Jack Harper leant against the doorway, his body language at ease. "What the hell are you doing here, Jack?" she asked belligerently.

Jack raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "I come in peace, Davies." He mocked gently, stepping into the room.

Tru backed up, still suspicious of Jack's actions as he came closer to her.

Jack noted the time, which was 3am on the clock upon the wall and said with a wry grin "This is late, even for you Tru." Tru folded her arms across her chest and raised her chin. "So?" Jack cocked his head, with the wry grin still upon his face. "_Ah_. So you're thinking about what happened today huh?"

Tru unfolded her arms and put them upon her waist, and bluntly said "Why did you save me, Jack? I'd have thought you'd want me out of the way."

Jack blinked his face now impassive. "I'd never want you out of the way. I just want you to stop saving lives, but I'd _never_ let you die." Tru fidgeted, again uncomfortable, this time because of Jack's words. "Where there's Death, there's Life. The two can't co-exist without the one or the other." Jack continued a far-away expression upon his face. Tru refused to believe that was just Jack's reasoning.

Tru pushed past Jack, but his hand grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Dammit, Jack!" Tru said, trying to shake Jack's arm off. Jack said "Isn't it obvious? Tru, I love you. Always have been. Ever since we met." Tru was struck silent by Jack's profession of love.

"Jack." She said uneasily, trying to avoid Jack's intense eyes.

"Tru. You know it's there, don't you?" he prodded. Tru nervously procrastinated, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Fine. I admit we do have a connection. But we can't give into our feelings about eachother. We have our jobs, Jack." She pleaded Jack to see reason.

Jack reacted angrily "Screw our jobs, Tru! What we feel for eachother is more important." Tru interrupted "Jack-" but was cut off by a forceful, yet passionate kiss from Jack.

Tru raised her hands automatically to push Jack away, but soon enough, she began to lose herself into the passion of her feelings for the man kissing her.

Oxygen became an issue so they stopped, temples pressing against eachother, their panting breathing mingling.

"We can't ignore this anymore, Tru." Jack said almost forcefully.

Tru nodded submissively, finally giving into what she wanted in the first place.

Jack let out a relived sigh and smile, which Tru also returned. Jack drew Tru into his chest, kissed the top of her head and continued to hold the fiery brunette in his arms.

**END**


End file.
